Puppysitting
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: When Squall met Vincent Valentine, nobody told him that he'd have to deal with four demons too. [Squall x Vincent]


I own nothing but this story idea... And Oblivion Sky is the one who thought of this pairing, so bow down to her! >D. Anyways! I've got a vampire fic on the way, and this is the main pairing. Strange, I know. But it's a neat pairing and I like it...

Yes, I'm aware that there was one on so bow down to whoever thought of that too.

_

* * *

_

_In the years that followed Kingdom Hearts 2, the Final Fantasy gang was reunited with old friends, and made more new ones as well..._

_These new ones consisted of Rinoa Heartily, Irvine Kinneas, Zack, and Vincent Valentine... The last one being the main focus of today's story._

_It's a well known fact that Yuffie Kisaragi and Aeris Gainsborough have a little obsession with pairing people up. Cloud got Zack... Well, that would have happened regardless. Irvine snagged Tifa (They never managed to figure out how that one worked.) And Rinoa snagged herself a cocky little bastard named Seifer.._

_But, that left Vincent Valentine and Squall Leonhart single... And a plan was hatched.._

_Well... Since I am lazy, and I have yet to think up how that works, we'll just skip right to saying that they've been together for a good four years.. And today's story, boys and girls, begins just like any other morning in the not-so-quiet town of Radiant Garden..._

Squall Leonhart was getting in a few extra hours of sleep, due to missing a few last night... Sun poured through his open blinds, covering the man in a golden light... And unfortunatly, that 'golden light' woke him up.

And that's when he knew something was wrong.

Vincent wasn't curled up beside him. The vampire's cloak was still on the floor along with the rest of the clothing that had been removed during last nights little romp.. And Vincent /always/ cleaned up their mess if he got up before the brunette.

With a sigh, he got out of bed and headed over to the closet, pulled a pair of his pants off of the rack and quickly donned them... Now... To put on a shirt or not to?

Well, the smell of smoke quickly made up his mind. In less than an instant, he had rushed off to go find out what the source of the burning was...

But, he never actually made it to the kitchen. Not even four steps out into the hall, he was tackled by a rather large, purple blob... A purple blob with bad breath and the smell of a wet dog.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" He yelled, trying to push the purple blob off of him...

And then he noticed something that made him question all sanity..

The thing was a dog.. Well, it resembled a mutant dog... A very big mutant dog which fell into a bucket of purple paint and then glued horns on his head... And he knew of only one way that anything could look like that.

"...Dammit, Vincent." His face twisted in disgust as the furry creature licked his face."Get off of me!"

And the dog did... Which really caused Squall to stare at it as he himself got up.

"..." Now, to figure out which name this one answered to. Vincent had told him about them all, and he had met most of them. Hellmasker and Death Gigas included... NIghtmares of those two had haunted him for months after."...Chaos... Hellmasker...Death Gigas.. You must be..Galian Beast." He said, looking the dog-like thing up and down."..."

He wasn't looking forward to this one.

A loud bark tore him out of his thoughts, and he became aware of the fact that the kitchen was on fire.

---

Later, after the blaze had been put out and the furry beast had been scolded... And then Squall himself had been tackled and licked to death, the two were sitting in the living room, staring each other down..

Well...

Squall was actually glaring at the beast and Galian was curled up in a ball, the purple fur-ball almost totally black with soot... And had tracked it all through the house.

A groan escaped the man as he realized what he had to do next...

When he started dating Vincent, nobody told him that he'd have to learn to deal with four different demons... Chaos, well, that one had been,... Fun. The demon had decided to play a little game of 'Squash the human.' Death Gigas had chased after him for two hours... Hellmasker had almost sliced him in two with that goddamn chainsaw of his, and now, he was playing puppy-sitter for a large, furry, purple-turned-black dog.

Then again.. Cid and Cloud had burst out laughing in incontrolable laugher as the brunette had told them about his encounters with the demons. Cloud, who seemed to have been in a less angsty mood since Zack had popped back into his life, had told him that he better start buying flea-collars... And then he had hit both of the blondes and stalked off.

Now, he was starting to wonder if he did need a flea-color for the beast, because Galian was rolling around on the floor and letting out happy growls."...Bathtime." He said, standing up and walking over to the beast without fear."C'mon." And with that, he grabbed a hold of the back of the creature's neck and dragged it straight over to the bathroom...

-Ten Minutes Later-

A very soaked Squall came out of the bathroom, glaring at the dog-man who was standing on his hind legs and shaking himself."..." Well, on the plus side, he now knew that he had rats living in his bathroom. On the downside, he needed a new tub, new toliet.. New sink... And he learned that dogs liked the chase mice too.

Not a fun day.

Grabbing the dog-collar that he had for... Not-canine useage, he snapped it around the beast's neck and grabbed a hold of the leash."Groomers." He said firmly, heading out of the door with the creature following behind, a pleased look on his face as his sharp fangs crushed the little rat."And put that down!"

The demon did as he was told and scampered along after the man...

The minute they were outside, Squall learned a very valuable lesson.

Demon dogs should _not_ be walked. The minute the creature's foot touched the warm grass, Squall found himself being dragged across the streets of Raidiant Garden, shouts of 'Slow down, or SIT' did nothing to slow the monster.

"Galian wha' the fuck are you doing here?" Squall immidiatly recongized Cid's voice, and it took a few moments for him to realize that the human-sized dog had stopped running and was sitting down, looking up at the blonde pilot with a doggy-grin on his face.

The pilot lifted a brow, turning his head to look at the man on the ground."So.. You finally met Galian Beast, huh?" He grinned, one hand moving out to ruffle the creature's fluffy head."Heh, toldja you'd need a flea-collar."

"Shut it." The scar-faced man growled, getting to his feet and tugging on the leash, causing the dog to let out a sharp bark of protest.

"I guess being in the darkness musta made Galian more dog-like." Cid muttered, making a kind of grossed out face as the dog-creature licked him."Ugh... No. Kiss Squall."

And the dog blinked and did as he was told, once again tackling Squall to the ground and barking happily.

"..Damn you, Cid..."

* * *

Next time, Squall has to take Galian Beast to the park.. I'm sure you can all imagine how well that's going to go! 

Author's note : Yeah, I know Galian isn't so cute and dog-like and that he walks on his hind legs... Well, the reason he's acting so puppy-like is because he was trapped in the darkness... And I want to give Squall a break from all the bloodthirsty demons that want to eat his brain.


End file.
